Messing around
by Xwhitewolf14
Summary: Two of our favorite cops visit the local bakery owned and operated by Gideon Gray. They both seem to come in looking for a delicious slice of his fantastic pie, but one of them has come in for a very different reason. One that will surely bring a little excitement into his late night activities. ONESHOT Gideon x Nick


_This is a oneshot we wrote a while back while working on one of our main stories, I've only gotten around to posting it now because I'm currently board and have nothing else to do. So I hope you like it - Levi._

* * *

Gideon had just taken the last of that morning's pies out of the oven and placed it in the display case when the door to his shop was kicked open, giving way to two officers of the law. The officers said nothing as they marched up to the counter, sunglasses shielding their eyes. Gideon took off his mittens and stood up to greet the officers at eye level.

"Mornin' officers. Somethin' I can help ya with?"

"Gideon Gray?" The shorter of the two asked.

The fox behind the counter bounced on the balls of his feet. "The one and only."

The two officers exchanged glances before the taller of the two spoke. "You're under arrest."

The color drained from Gideon's face in an instant. "What for?"

The taller of the officers leaned over the counter and removed his sunglasses, his cheeks spreading into a wide, wolfish smirk. "Violation #897 sub-section F of the official Zootopia mandate."

The two officers shared small smiles between themselves before he continued. "Pies too good to be legal."

The trio of animals shared a good-natured laugh, the fox giving Gideon's shoulder a friendly nudge.

"Gideon, how's it goin', bud?

"Pretty good. Just gettin' ready for the morning."

"Well, the pies look delicious today," Judy said, her face flat against the display case below the counter.

"You want a couple?" Gideon asked.

"That'd be great."

"Alright," Gideon plucked a spatula out of the wooden container on the counter and spun it deftly in his paws. "What'll it be?"

Judy's eyes hungrily roved the display case, her mouth practically salivating as she imagined tasting them all. She was conflicted. She had initially decided on cherry, However, as she continued to study the case's contents, she spied a lemon meringue pie that set her taste buds a-twitter; and she would have been perfectly content with it too if she hadn't seen the carrot pie hiding at the very end.

"Ugh, they all look so delicious. I can't decide."

"Here, lemme help," Nick said, leaning over so that his face was right next to Judy's, the tip of his claw touching the glass. "Eeny...meenie...miney...moe." Nick's searching claw eventually settled on one of the confections closest to him and Judy had to lean over him and squint to read the tag.

"Pickled pink…? What is that?"

"Pickles," Gideon answered simply. "Lotsa pickles."

Judy scrunched up her nose at the confection and looked to Nick, who was grinning impishly at her.

"Nick," she started in a hushed whisper. "I don't know about-"

"Perfect," Nick interjected, fishing his wallet out of his uniform and flicking it open. "How much?"

"That'll be $9.99."

"Great," Nick removed a couple of bills out of his wallet and placed them on the counter. "We'll take two."

Gideon flipped the spatula in his hand and pushed open the display case. "Two pickle pies, comin' right up."

Judy leaned over toward her partner, a paw cupped over her mouth. "Nick," she whispered. "I thought you said you wanted Tiramisu."

"I say lots of things I don't mean."

"Do you even like pickles?"

"Yeah, who doesn't like pickles?"

"...Me."

Nick frowned down at the rabbit. "You know you really can't afford to be picky these days. You know what they say, 'the pickiest ones are often last of the litter.'"

"...what?"

"You've never heard anyone say that before?"

Judy shook her head, slowly.

"Well, it's a common expression."

"How common?"

"Common enough."

The duo's back and forth was interrupted as Gideon resurfaced, placing two brown carry-out boxes on the counter in front of them, each bearing his smiling face.

"There ya go. Two pickles pies, freshly baked and ready to enjoy."

"Thank you," Judy said grabbing one of the boxes and giving it an experimental sniff. "Smells-" she had to fight the urge to gag as she looked up at her childhood tormentor turned friend. "-delicious."

"I do my best," Gideon replied proudly.

"And I'm sure they're excellent as always." Nick cut in, lifting the other box off the counter with one paw and shepherding his partner toward the door with the other. "Anyway, we've got a big day ahead of us. Lots of tickets to write, perps to catch. You know how it is."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I'll just leave the police work to you two, so long as you leave the pie makin' to me." Gideon laughed.

"Deal," Nick returned the chuckle, turning to wave at the other fox. "Have a good day, Gid."

"Likewise."

"Bye, Gideon," Judy tried even as she was being steered out the door by her partner. Once she heard the bell ding behind them and was sure the door had closed, she spun out of Nick's grasp and affixed him with searching eyes.

"What was _that_ about?"

"What was what about?"

"That," Judy gestured toward the building with her free paw. "That whole rushing out the door thing. And buying not one, but _two_ pickle pies? I didn't even know you could put pickles in a pie."

"You know what, carrots. You are _so_ right. Here." In a movement nearly too fast to react to, Nick shoved his box in the crook of Judy's free arm. "I'm gonna run back in and get my pie."

"Hey," Judy protested, teetering on her feet as she tried to balance the boxes. "We have parking duty today in case you forgot."

"Two minutes, I promise. Keep the engine running."

"Whatever," Judy grumbled as she waddled toward the car.

Back inside the shop, Gideon had just finished replacing the two pies he'd sold and was busy idly cleaning off his favorite spatula when he heard the bell above the door chime.

"Welcome to- Oh, hey Mr. Wilde. Forget somethin'?"

"Don't call me mister." Nick said, placing his paws behind his back and began strolling around the shop. "I already feel old enough as it is."

"Sorry."

"Not a problem."

"And no, I didn't forget anything." Nick sauntered innocuously up to the counter and bent down to inspect the freshly baked pies lining the inside of the display case. When he'd vetted the whole row he stood back up, leaning an elbow on the counter and grinning up at the other mammal with his eyes.

"Alright, let's talk turkey."

Gideon raised an eyebrow "Pardon...?"

"You think I don't notice?"

"Notice what, Mr. Wilde?"

"Nick." he corrected.

"Right, sorry. Nick."

"And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You do it every time we come in here." Nick smiled at the taller fox, reaching into the pocket of his uniform and extracting a pen and a slip of paper, which he immediately began to scribble on. Gideon attempted to lean over the counter to see what the shorter fox was writing, but the paper was pulled away and he was met with an absolutely wolfish grin. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Gideon shot ramrod straight, "Gee, I ain't sure exactly what I did. But whatever it is, I'm awful sorry."

"Good," Nick said, reaching over the counter and — with the flick of a claw — hooking Gideon through the collar of his shirt. Using his newfound leverage, the slender fox pulled their upper bodies toward one another, his muzzle just inches from Gideon's ear. "Because ogling an officer is a punishable offense."

Gideon's jaw unhinged and fell open as he was informed of his supposed offense. "I wasn't oglin', I swear."

"You swear?"

Gideon raised a paw as if under oath. "On my mother's eternal soul."

Nick laughed and leaned back on the counter. "Relax, big guy. You're not actually in trouble."

Gideon let out a breath of air and his shoulders immediately relaxed. "I'm not?"

"No," Nick laughed. "Trust me. If you could get locked up just for rubbernecking, I'd have been in jail a looong time ago."

Nick returned the pen to the breast pocket of his uniform and folded up the ticket he'd been writing on. "But I _do_ wish you'd have said something earlier-" with a grin befitting his lineage, Nick leaned over and tucked the card into the collar of Gideon's shirt. "-Carrots isn't exactly the 'friends with benefits' type. Plus, I haven't really had anyone to mess around with in a while."

"Mess around with…?" Gideon repeated incredulously. Nick only continued to grin at him.

"Yeah. I mean, unless I'm reading this wrong, but you don't strike me as the window shopping type."

"I'm not sure I follow."

Nick's features sagged a little. "You know how some animals-" the bleating of a car horn effectively broke Nick's train of thought. "-Whatever, it's not that important. I gotta run. But if you do feel like messin' around a little or something, you have my number."

Gideon watched Nick scuttle out of the shop, and only once the chime above the door sounded did he come back to himself, pawing clumsily at the collar of his shirt until he found the paper Nick had stuck there.

Unfolding the parchment which he could now see was a blank parking ticket, Gideon turned it over in his paws, his face blanching at the ten-digit number scrawled in barely legible handwriting.

"Oh, jeez. What did I go and get myself into?"

After Nick left the shop, Gideon was looking down at the note Nick gave with his number on.

"I wonder what Nicholas meant by mess around?" Gideon began to blush realizing what he meant.

Gideon could feel something poking out of his sheath when thought about doing some inappropriate stuff with Nick.

Gideon just shook his head to get those thoughts about Nick out of his head. "Now i shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that, customers are due any minute."

Gideon decided to put the note in his pocket as he went back to baking pies for his customers.

 **(Closing Time)**

As the day wound down to a close and Gideon had served his last customers he had closed up and was now cleaning. Gideon was mopping the floor having already done everything else when he heard a knock on the door.

'Now I wonder who could be knocking at this time' Gideon thought to himself as he went over to see who it was.

When Gideon opened the door he was surprised to see Nick standing there still in uniform with a sly grin on his muzzle. Gideon jumped back a little, not expecting Nick to be there.

"W-what can I do you for Nick?" Gideon asked after he regained his composure.

Nick hadn't said a word, he just stood there with that sly grin.

Gideon started to become nervous "Um Mr. Wilde if its pies you want, I'm sorry but we're closed for today." Gideon said as he started to close the door slowly.

Before Gideon could close the door Nick stuck his hindpaw in the doorway.

"Look Gideon I just need to use the restroom." Nick said holding the door open.

Gideon raised a eyebrow at Nick "I'm sorry, I really am. But we are closed" Gideon said as he stood there.

"Are you refusing to help a police officer in need of assistance?" Nick asked taking on a false look of seriousness.

Gideon began to stare into the fox officer's eyes to see if he was being serious. After a few seconds of looking into Nick's emerald eyes, Gideon began to get lost in them.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle before speaking up "See something you like, pieboy?"

Gideon suddenly snaps out of his trance and starts to blush. Gideon sighs defeatedly "Fine you may use the restroom. But once you're done I really need to be headin' home." Gideon states as he finally opens the door letting the fox

Nick gives Gideon a smug look as he enters the store. "See? Was that so hard to do?"

Gideon quietly growls under his breath.

"So any chance you could point me to the bathroom?" Nick asked which made Gideon quietly groan.

Gideon points his clawed digit towards a set of doors under a very obvious restroom sign.

Nick gives a quick salute and heads to the bathroom.

 **(20 minutes later)**

"You've been in there for quite a while. Are you ok?" Gideon asks as he stands outside the bathroom doors.

When Nick doesn't answer back that's when Gideon began to worry a little bit as he starts knocking on the bathroom door. "Nicholas if this is a joke it ain't funny you hear." Worry laced in his voice.

Crazy thoughts start rushing in Gideon's head. 'What if he slipped and hit his head on the sink. What if he is having a heart attack and he is trying to call for help. I need to get in there and check on him'

"I'm coming in Nick!" Gideon yelled as he pushed open the bathroom door.

When Gideon fully opens the door he sees the pants to Nick's uniform laying in the stall. His eyes look around the stall but finds nothing else inside, he leans down and picks up the pants and quickly backs out.

"Nick, where are you" Gideon yelled as he looked around. He noticed the other stall doors were closed and hesitantly went to investigate. He slowly open the next stall door and saw another one of Nick's cloths on the floor, specifically his shirt and tie. Gideon gulped and picked them up a little shakily and backed out.

"N... Nick this ain't funny" Gideon said stuttering as he stood in front of the last door. He slowly and shakily reached forward and pushed it open. It creaked loudly and as the door opened Gideon's eyes widened as he saw some underwear on the floor. The clothes in Gideon's hands dropped to the ground and he froze. A click echoed through the bathroom and his fur fluffed up. The pawsteps that soon followed echoed as well and with each one his breathing increased and his ears twitched wildly. They stopped just behind him and his breath got caught in his throat.

"Look who decided to join" a lustful Nick said in a deep and sly tone. A shiver went up and down his spine causing him to shake lightly. Gideon feels a hot breath on his neck and his member slowly slides out of it's sheath. Gideon hears nick sniff the air and he could basically see Nick's sly smile grow even more.

"I see a certain somebody is excited" he said deeply.

"And… if he allows it… I won't mind… calming it down..." Gideon hears Nick lean forward and and he feels Nick's muzzle right next to his ear.

"Myself" he said huskily causing another shiver to flow through his body. Gideon slowly opens his mouth to talk but is barely able to get anything out.

"N-N-Nick… I've n-never done anything l-like this… I-I don't even k-know if I'm…" the last word couldn't even leave his mouth. Gideon has always been a gal lovin fox and has rarely thought about it, unless you count the times he's subconsciously looked at a few males back sides here and there.

"Oh there's no need to worry Gideon" Nick said slowly as he encased his arms around him.

"Try everything" he said in a sing song voice. A slight smile was brought to Gideon's face as he remembered his favorite song, but his mouth fell open in shock as he felt Nick's member on his backside and just what he meant slowly processed through his head.

Gideon felt Nick give him a quick hug of reassurance and let go of him, but Nick's paws quickly came back to his sides and he slowly turned him around. Gideon eyes widened as he saw Nick's member, which was quite big for a fox. Nick smiled at his reaction and slowly brought his paws up to his shoulders, looking directly into Gideon's confused eyes with his own lustful ones.

"Now… let's get rid of these" Nick said deeply. Nick found the buttons to his overalls and not two seconds later they fell to the ground, revealing a big tent. A small chuckle left Nick's muzzle and he slowly got down on his knees, looking into Gideon's eyes the entire time.

"It seems someone is excited, let's see if I can tame it" Nick said slowly with a lustful growl. He almost ripped off his boxers causing Gideon to yip unexpectedly. Another lustful growl exited Nick's muzzle but it quickly turned into a loud purr as Nick stared at Gideons equally big member.

"Looks like we're both gonna have some fun" Nick said deeply as he gave Gideon a wink before turning back towards his twitching member, causing Gideon to gulp loudly.

Nick leaned forward and kissed Gideon's tip exciting a moan out of him. Which made Nick even more excited. Nick reached up and gripped Gideon's member, slowly starting to jerk him off and making Gideon moan. He licked his tipped a few times and picked up his speed making Gideon moan even more. He started jerking him off faster and faster and it sounded like Gideon was on the edge so Nick stopped abruptly. Gideon's eyes snapped opened and he quickly looked down with pleading eyes.

"Why did you stop" he almost yelled, silently begging him to continue. Nick chuckled quietly but grabbed his member already leaking pre cum and licked it off slowly, making Gideon shudder.

"I don't want you going off yet" he said in a husky tone while staring into his eyes making Gideon shiver. Nick looked back at the pulsing member in front of him and with a lustful growl he engulfed the entire first half of his member, making Gideon gasp and tense up. Nick chuckled lightly and slowly leans forward, taking in the rest.

Gideon moans loudly and leans forward encouraging Nick to continue. Nick happily obliges and pulls back slowly while he starts to fondle his balls. He leans forward again but this time Nick starts to lick the tip of his member. Gideon shivered from the wonderful sensation.

Nick reaches forward with his paws and starts to pump his member slowly, while licking as much as he could. Gideon starts to pant with his tongue sticking out as pleasure starts to pulse through his body. Nick smirks suddenly and leans forward starting to suck at an average pace making Gideon moan loudly. Nick starts to bob his head back and forth faster and faster and suddenly Gideon grabs Nick's head and starts thrusting forward.

Nick and Gideon both moan as pleasure spreads through them and before Nick could even attend to himself Gideon lets out a growl and thrust forwards with all his might, releasing what felt like mountains of cum down Nick's throat. Nick felt Gideon's knot grow and he pulled back slightly, but not before licking his member clean. Nick pulls back slowly and Gideon's member comes out of his maw with a pop.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it Gideon" Nick said seductively while licking his lips. All Gideon could do was moan quietly and he almost fell to the ground.

"A-ah haven't had a blow job like that in a while" Gideon said sluggishly as he leaned against a wall beside him. Nick stands up with a laugh and reaches for his clothes not to far away from him.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, and just let me know if you ever want to… mess around again" he said seductively as he slowly puts on his pants and shirt. Gideon smiles deviously showing his K9s and stands up with his member fully erect again.

"Why don't we continue now" Gideon says seductively and takes off his shirt with a growl. Nick smiles madly his emerald eyes gleaming.

"Well… come and get it" Nick said as he slowly turned around and with the shake of his butt his pants fell down once again.

Gideon slowly moved forward spreading his arms to make sure his prey didn't escape from him.

When Gideon got close he grabbed Nick's waist with both his paws and pulled himself in.

At first Gideon tapped his tip against Nick's opening in a teasing manner.

"Stop teasing and just give it to me already!" Nick demanded with a growl.

Gideon gave a chuckle as he began to press the tip of his member into Nick's ass.

Nick let out a grunt as Gideon slowly pushed himself in further and further until his cock was fully inside Nick.

Nick moaned deeply and looked back at Gideon with a smile and nodded.

Gideon nodded back and slowly started to move back and forth getting soft moans from Nick with every thrust.

As Gideon continued to thrust Nick's moans became louder and louder. Gideon started to feel more and more like animal as the fucking went on. Gideon started to growl and with each passing second he pounded harder and harder making Nick moan loudly.

Nick's ass was being pounded in the air while he laid on the floor and he started to slowly jerk himself off, precum already flowing from his member.

Gideon was growling like a savage as he was pounding Nick's ass uncontrollably and Nick was on the floor moaning wildly.

The slaps and moans echoed throughout the bathroom and if anyone was in the front they would definatly hear their little messing around.

As Gideon's member slammed into his prostate several more times he could feel himself on the verge of release, and Gideon wasn't to far behind.

Gideon started to thrust faster and harder, his growls growing in intensity but before he could release Gideon lifted Nick up and held him against his chest. Nick was about to protest but he gasped in pleasure and griped Gideon's arms tightly, releasing the river of cum.

Gideon with a savage growl bit down on Nick's neck and with one last firm thrust, his knot popped in and released his own river of cum. Gideon mindlessly thrusted a few more times due to his mind being high in the clouds and Nick had was panting with his tongue out looking exhausted.

Gideon's legs started to shake and with a tired groan he collapsed backwards into the ground taking Nick with him. Gideon simply laid there on the floor with Nick on top of him for several minutes as they waited for the high to wear off.

Nick was the first to come to and as he moved to get up he suddenly realized that he had been knotted.

"Ughhh… I forgot about that" Nick said with mild irritation, but he shrugged it off a second later and laid back down on Gideon. It was several minutes later and Nick almost fell asleep before Gideon came to his senses.

"That… was the best rutting ah've had in my life" Gideon said sluggishly as he stared up at the ceiling. Nick chuckled at his reaction and tried to get up again, but that didn't work.

"Well we're gonna be here for a little bit longer so get comfortable buddy" Nick said as he snuggled into Gideon. Gideon looked confused for a second but he quickly realized what he meant and groaned quietly. They laid there in silence for minutes and a hopeful Gideon broke that silence.

"Can we do this again sometime" Gideon asked hopefully.

"Oh definitely" Nick said happily

 **END**

 _The Lemon was written by me, the first one I've ever written. While the rest of was written by darkdragon and LucarioMaster41, they are both great writers and I suggest you go and read Welcome to zootopia, We've worked hard on it and we hope you like it - Levi_


End file.
